New Mutants
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: An RP Story featuring Characters my friends and Family created for an actual TMNT Role Playing Game. Rated for possibly sex, violence and more then a few swear words Chapter 6 up, the TMNT learn of a new danger that could be worse then any they ever faced
1. Team Peace

_**Hello Peoples, seeing as some people are posting role play stories, I figured, I'm planning on being the DM for an actual TMNT Role Playing Game, so I figured, I might as well make the characters I've created with my friends and family into a fanfic. The characters you will meet are PCs created by random character generation, Two Teams, Team Peace, which wants nothing more then for Mutants and Humans to get alon. And Team War, Millitant Sepratists Muants who think Mutants and Humans can never be friends and must use whatever means nessacary Kind of like the X-Men vs The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants to protect themselves, and our dear Turtles, Splinter and Leatherhead are caught in the middle.**_

_**The Cast**_

_**Team Peace**_

_**Fluffy **_

Played by me

Species: Mutant Margay

Age:18

Gender: Female

Height: 5'3

Weight: 100 Lbs

Eyes: Green

Head Fur Color: Orange

Occupation: Dominatrix

Favorite Food: Seared Tuna

Background Info: Fluffy is a Mutant Margay created by a Company known as Cosmos Inc, intended to be a prototype for a knew kind of genetically engeneered 'Companion' i.e. sex slave raised as a Pet by the scientist that created her, she escaped at eight years of age and she survived on the fringes of society eating whatever she could scavenge, one day during her thirteenth year in life an elderly lady caught her drinking the milk she left for the strays. The Old Lady took her in and Fluffy was too weak and tired from living on the run to resist. The Old Lady treated Fluffy like a Human and not like a Pet like her creator did, she taught her adopted daughter how to read, write and do math and also how to sing, dance and cook. She took Fluffy to her personal doctor and not to a vet, the Doctor was surprised but not at all frightended by the strange Feline Creature, he reccomended that Fluffy learn martial arts so she could defend herself from those who might try to hurt her, when the old lady died she left everything to Fluffy. Shortly after that Fluffy met Jessica, joined her Home for Mutants and got a Job as a Dominatrix at a BDSM club known only as The Dungeon, she is treated exceptionly well at The Dungeon she does not have to have sex with any of the patrons, and Patrons have to sign a waiver swearing not to tell anyone what she is if they want her services. So far life is going well for Fluffy but how long will it last?

_**Jessica Labounty **_

Played by my Mom

Species: Mutant Jumping Mouse

Age: 38

Gender: Female

Height: 5'0

Weight: 97 Lbs

Eyes: Brown

Head Fur Color: Chestnut

Occupation: Nurse

Favorite Food: Swiss Cheese

Backround Info: Jessica Labounty is the Prototype of an a secret army project, an attempt to create super soldiers from Animals. Starting small with a Jumping Mouse embryo fusing the embryo with Human DNA and planting the creature in an artificial womb, at first General Labounty was all for the project, however as his wife was soon to give birth to their first child and himself being a devout Catholic, he felt questions stirring inside him, he felt even if these creatures are mostly animal with some human DNA the fact still remains they are partly Human and the idea of creating People for the sole purpose of sending them to die in war filled him with a terror he never felt before, feeling they were about to cross a moral line. He ordered the super soldier project to cease on moral grounds, and took to newborn prototype which he named Jessica home with him. He wanted to raise her like alongside his own children, truly beliving that her soul was Human even if she had the body of a Mouse, while his family was accepting of this strange creature, it became clear to the General Labounty the world at large was not. So Labounty used his large fortune to make sure the Papparzi stayed away from 'The Strange Mouse Creature' and while his Human Children went to a fancy private school his Mouse Daughter Jessica had a private tutor so she could be taught in the safety of his home. As she came of age Jessica expressed an interest in the Medical Field and with much effort was able to become a Nurse in a Children's Hospital, the young patients seem more excepting of Jessica then her Human coworkers, even with the vast amounts of legal protection her family spends on her, Jessica still has to keep a low profile, she only works nights and keeps a revolver in her purse at all times for her own protection as she has recieved some very suspious invitations from someone whose interest in her isn't...Kosher as she puts it.

_**Spot**_

Played by my Dad

Species: Mutant Margay

Age: 38

Height: 5'3

Weight: 100 Lbs

Eyes: Gold

Has no human like fur on his head

Occupation: Unemployed

Favorite Food: T-Bone Steak

Background Info: Spot is a Mutant Margay who was Mutated by exposure to some glowing ooze, much like some other Mutants we know, however this Ooze wasn't the same Ooze that Mutated the Turtles, Splinter and Leatherhead, Spot did not gain prefect bipedilism and perfect speech, Spot can barely walk on his hind legs and his speech sounds like a Feline immitating Human Speech making him pretty hard to understand at times, growing up a wild animal in the Yucatan Rain Forest long before he came across the Ooze, he has a natural fear and distrust of Humans, how he came to New York, basacally he fell asleep on freight train after running from Humans who were trying to hunt him, when he woke up, he was already in the United States. He was found by Jessica who had already met Fluffy and was starting her Mutant Reform Project she rather foricibly took Spot in. Spot has absolutely no interest in getting a Job and mostly lounges around the house all day, he only stays because he gets free food and shelter. As of late he seems to have taken a romantic interest in Jessica claiming she proven her worth with her strengh and cunning, when Jessica asked why he wasn't interested in Fluffy and Mutant of his own species, he dismissed as 'Too young and inexperienced' for him which was just fine with Fluffy as she finds the Feral Margay disgusting.

_**O-4 AKA 'Sue'**_

Played by my Life Coach Dianne

Species: Mutant Peccary

Age: 22

Height: 6'2

Weight: 200 Lbs

Eyes: Brown

Head Fur Color: Black

Occupation: Bandit

Favorite Foods: Dark Chocolate and Pickled Radishes (Not together I hope)

Background Info: Sue is the name this Mutant Peccary has chosen for herself, the Scientists who created only ever called her by her Birth Number 'O-4' a collection of meglomaniac scientists were conducting illeagal experiments in the forests of Panama trying to create Ubermensch from different Animal Species. Trying to find which species will Produce an Ubermensch the Scientists treat their creations as harshly as possible. Sue in particular got some harsh treatment because she never developed full bipedilasm she could barely walk on her hind legs, but she does have fully operational hands and has a Human voice. Sue escaped the clutches of the scientists in her late teens even though it broke her heart to leave many of her fellow mutated animals behind, she knew she had to do this, swiping as much many and equipment as she could, she escaped in the dark of the night, once in the States, she stayed as far from civilzation as possible, constantly on the move until upon reaching New York State she found the Cabin of a crazy old survilist guy. She quickly dispatched the old man and made herself at home in the hermit's isolated cabin in the woods. Being a Peccary she quickly ran out of food, both what she brought with her and what The Hermit had when she murdered him, having aquired a taste for Human Food Sue wasn't about to go rooting for food in the woods, she donned a Trenchcoat and Fedora and dubbed herself 'The Pignose Bandit' she terrorizes the grocery stores closest to her forest home, frightening them with her Mutant Face and two revolvers, she swipes as much food as she can. and is quick to leave before the Cops can arrive

She is goodat concealing her trail from Humans, but Fluffy and Jessica were able to track her down using Fluffy's Superior Smelling Ability. They quickly Placated the Peccary, asking if she wanted something better then having to constantly live on the lamb. Sue thanked them for their kindness but said she can never live among Humans as some very dangerous people created her and want her blood. Jessica and Fluffy decided they would bring Sue groceries so the Peccary would have to constantly put her life at risk by having to steal food, Sue was grateful for this and promised to not steal as long as she got her regular delivery

_**Drea**_

Played by my Sister Stephanie

Species: Mutant Bushmaster Snake

Age: 16

Height: 4'2

Weight: 177 Libs

Eyes: Gold

Scale Color: Tan with Black Stripes

Occupation: Vigilante

Favorite Food: Stuffed and Fried Squash Blossoms

Background Info: Drea is a mysterious Mutant, created by a Secet Medical Reserch Orgnazation is South America, she was raised as a Warrior to protect the orgnazation at all costs, she escaped and mader her way to New York City, having to live on Nutrient Blocks most of her life, she soon discovered how delicious fresh killed meat tasted, then when she got the New York she got to taste Human Cooked Food thanks to a kind Waitress who took her in when she first arrived. Drea has mixed veiws on Humanity she knows and trusts some Humans but distrusts all large orginazations.

_**OK! That was exsuasting! I haven't even added the final Member of Team Peace! (But considering the final Member hasn't even got a Name yet, that's probobly the best and I'll have to make an edit when my Sister finalizes her Character when she comes home for Christmas)**_


	2. Team War

_**Hey everyone! This is going to be a bit long as Team War contains 15 members all of these Mutants are played by my friends at my local equestrian area. These Mutants will be listed from Most Important to Least Important in the story**_

**Team War**

**Firefeather**

Played by Vanessa

Species: Mutant Hawk

Age: 30

Gender: Female

Height 4'2

Weight: 100 Lbs

Eyes: Gold

Headfeather Color: Brown

Occupation: Terrorist

Favorite Food: Raw Meat

**Delilah Brett**

Played by Janet

Species: Mutant Rabbit

Age: 35

Gender: Female

Height: 6'2

Weight: 190 Libs

Eyes: Blue

Headfur Color: Black in the front, White everywhere else

Occupation: CEO

Favorite Food: Hot Fudge Sundae

_**Einstien Majors**_

Played by Obba

Species: Mutant Hamster

Age: 39

Gender: Male

Height: 5'3

Weight: 190 Lbs

Eyes: Brown

Headfur Color: Blond

Occupation: Actor

Favorite Food: Pasta

**Trixie**

Played by Bristol

Species: Mutant Chmeleon

Age: 30

Gender: Female

Height: 5'3

Weight: 190 Lbs

Eyes: Black

Scale Color: Green

Occupation: Exotic Dancer

Favorite Food: Flies

Favorite Drink: Mai-Tai

**Slim Pickins**

Played by Tom

Species: Mutant Pigeon

Age: 42

Gender: Male

Height: 6'2

Weight: 166 Libs

Eyes: Brown

Headfeather Color: Grey

Occupation: Unemployed

Favorite Food: Seeds

**Sam Kjellberg**

Played by Dave

Species: Mutant Roadrunner

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Height: 5'2

Weight: 100 Lbs

Eyes: Blue

Headfeather Color: Black and Grey Speckled like a regular Roadrunner Crest

Occupation: Scientist

Favorite Food: Steak

**Savvanah Cannon **

Played by Barabra

Species: Mutant Spaniel

Age: 33

Gender: Female

Height: 5'3

Weight: 190 Lbs

Eyes: Brown

Headfur Color: Black

Occupation: Scientist

Favorite Food: Chocolate (Yes I know Chocolate is bad for Dogsbut she is a Mutant, half the stuff the TMNT eat would kill a normal Turtle)

**Ashley**

Played by Riki

Species: Mutant Lion

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Height: 6'2

Weight: 200 Lbs

Eyes: Gold

Has no Human like fur on her head

Occupation: Doctor

Favorite Food: Pizza

**Bandit**

Played by Sonya

Species: Mutant Armadillo

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 4'1

Weight: 190 Lbs

Eye Color: Brown

Headfur Color: Brown

Occupation: Ninja

Favorite Food: Quesadillas

**Ralph**

Played by Harold

Species: Mutant Terrier

Gender: Male

Height: 4'2

Weight: 190 Lbs

EyeColor: Brown

Headfur Color: White

Occupation: Ninja

Favorite Food: Steak

**Jeremy**

Played by Nick

Species: Mutant Kangaroo Rat

Gender: Male

Height: 4'1

Weght: 190 Lbs

Eyes: Green

Headfur Color: Black

Occupation: Ninja

Favorite Food: Carrots

**Jose**

Played by Joe

Species: Mutant Quetzal

Gender: Male

Height: 5'3

Weight: 188 Lbs

Eyes: Black

Headfeather Color: Green

Occupation: Unemployed

Favorite Food: Acai Berries

**Deer**

Played by Gail

Species: Mutant Deer

Gender: Female

Height: 6'2

Weight 200 Lbs

Eyes: Brown

Has no Human life hair on her head

Occupation: Dancer

Favoraite Food: Lettuce

**Roberta**

Played by Hunter

Species: Mutant Raccoon

Gender: Female

Height: 5'3

Weight: 190 Lbs

Eyes: Green

Headfur Color: Blacl

Occupation: Unemployed

Fvorite Food: Cap'n Crunch Cereal

**Olivia **

Played by Linda

Species: Mutant Mouse

Gender: Female

Height: 5'3

Weight: 188 Lbs

Eyes: Blue

Headfur Color: White

Occupation: Unemployed

Favorite Food: Cheese

_**Instead of giving background info for all these characters I figured I'lllet there stories be told throughout the story and by the way, Obba the guy who plays Eistein the Hamster, is an actual actor, if you've seen the movie Philidelpha you've probobly seen him, that's one of the benifits of living in Southern California you get Hollywood stars for Neighbors**_


	3. Clobbered by Cobblepot

_**Hi Everyone! Just tried to practice Role Play with my Dad and it taught me a valuble lesson...I NEED MORE EXPERIENCE WITH RPGS BEFORE I CAN RUN A GAME! Best wait till March when my Sister comes back for her Birthday, so she can give me some valubale insight, but still me and Dad had some fun trying.**_

_**I don't even bother with Disclaimers anymore but I should mention the TMNT now belong to Nickelodion (Sigh) And Oswald Cobblepot AKA Penguin belongs to DC Comics...My Dad is a fan of the Penguin so I thought I'd make a practice adventure with him in it, and it would be funny to imagine how Gotham Rouges would react to Mutant Animals rather then a guy in a Bat Suit**_

It was a dark summer's night, Fluffy and Spot were in the playground across from the house they lived in, Jessica was working late again, and summer night made the two Margays restless.

Fluffy decided to teach the feral mutant how to use the swings. Since Spot wasn't used to upright stance, it took him a few minutes to figure out how to sit on the swing.

Fluffy showed him how to use one's legs to push yourself on the swing, soon they were quickly having fun when suddenly and without warning, there was a high pitched scream!

The two Margays stoppedand turned their heads toward the sound, with their nightvision they saw across the playground,a young woman was being thretened by a short with a top hat and tuxedo, who was holding an umbrella.

"Deceatful woman!' Sneered the Man, "I'll teach you to make a fool of me!"

Fluffy looked at Spot "Should we?" She asked meaning if they should even try to help the Woman.

Spot nodded, one of the few joys in the feral mutant's life was fighting.

Fluffy tried to make her way sillently, but she stepped on a twig, and the noise brought the attention of the man.

"Who are you?" The Man snapped, Fluffy could now see he had a beak like nose and three of his fingers were fused together.

Fluffy trying to save face, said quickly "I'm a lost circus freak..."

"I'll say..." Said the Man who could clearly see this thing was not Human, as this went on, Spot managed to sneak up on the Man and punched him in the back of the head.

The Man floundered for a few moments, then quickly turned on Spot, this moment's distraction allowed the woman's to make a hasty escape.

"HOW DARE YOU FREAKS!" Thundered the Man "I'll teach you to mess with the Penguin!"

Quickly the two Margays made their escape before the Man could attack, losing themselves in the shadows, the Man could not follow suit.

Incrediibly frightended the two Mutants lay low in the shadows, stewing on how badly they could have been hurt.

_**OK, a quick adventure, but hopefully you'll find it entertaining**_


	4. The Lioness

_**Hey everyone, in response to the last review I got, these chapters are based on ACTUAL ROLE PLAY SESSIONS I have with my friends and family, so I really only can add when I have a role play session to write down so here I'm bending the rules a bit and making something up on the spot just so I'm not posting just a short message. Also I'd appriciate it if y'all would sign in before reveiwing because it seems unsigned reviews won't appear until a few days after you wrote them.**_

Mikey was bored, it was a rainy day and he hated rainy days, it made the sewers incredibly dangerous at times.

Mikey felt restless, he wanted to run, but not only was it cold and wet but it was also two in the afternoon.

Just then, Mikey's thoughts were interupted by an incredibly loud ear piercing scream!

"What the shell was that?!" Mikey nearly jumped out of his shell.

His brothers ran over from whatever they were doing.

"The shell..." Raph said "Who could be in our sewers?"

"I don't know." Don said "But that scream...It didn't seem entirely Human."

"Whatever it is..." Leo said "We've got to check it out!"

As the boys exited their lair, Don's thoughts briefly wandered to how they met April, following her scream and rescuing her from the Mousers.

And it was not far from where they found April they found the source of the scream, someone was being cornered...By four incredibly large warriors wearing black armoured suits that his their features.

Raph wasted no time taking the fight to them, body slamming into the warrior nearest to him.

The Warriors turned revealing they weilded Machine Guns built into the arms of their suits.

"Ah...Shell." Mikey said

Just then, one Warrior gave a grown of pain and fell face down, the Turtles could see a dart had been shot into his ankle, and that's when they saw, his foot was actually a Horse's Hoof!

The Creature they had been cornering stepped forward, and to the Turtle's surprise she wasn't a Human she was an bipedial Lioness in a lab coat! She was a Mutant like them...Seeing a Female Mutant of any species gave the Boys some chills

"Leave...Now..." The Lioness had a mostly Human voice but their was still a Leoline quality to her speech "I have ten darts of deadly nerve toxin and there are only for of you.

The Three remaining warriors decided to leave, leaving their fallen Equine Brother behind.

"Holy Shell..." MIkey gasped "Who...Who are you?"

The Lioness, seemingly losing all her previous bravedo, turned and looked shyly at the Four Turtles

"They call me Ashley..." She said meekly


	5. The Ultimate Lifeform

_**(Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but like I said this is based on actual RPs I do with the People I know and thus far...No chances to RP, but I did leave the last chapter on a cliffhanger so here is something to tide you over)**_

Have you ever seen a meek Lioness before? It's really quite disturbing to see the supposed Queen of the Beasts looking completely powerless.

Don approached her first, rolling up her sleeve he saw several scars on her arm and shoulder. On closer inspection he saw what clearly looked like cigarette burns on her arm.

"I don't know where you came from..." Don said "...But I can see why you would want to escape."

"Would you like to come with us?" Leo asked "We ccan protect you from whoever is trying to find you."

"That's very kind but..." Then Ashley's stomach gave a rumble that sounded more like a roar then her actual roar.

"I guess I can stay...Just for a while." And with that she followed the Turtles to there lair.

Don immediatly wanted to treat her wounds but Ashley wanted to eat and drink first, Mikey was sympathettic.

"Let the Lion Lady have some grub frist." Mikey said "Who knows when she last ate! I got this leftover pizza."

"Pizza?" Ashley's mouth watered "I'll have some of that...You can give it to me cold, I don't mind!"

Mikey handed her the last few slices of meat lover's pizza, and Ashley did not so much eat as she did inhale.

She washed her meal down with cold glass of milk, as she licked the droplets of milk off her whiskers she said "You Turtles have been so kind to me...I have to let you know who I am and why I'm on the run."

"Were you splashed by a container of green glowing ooze like we were?" Mikey asked enthusacticly

Ashley's ears perked up as those words sunk in "...No." She said slowly "I am a comanation of Human and Lion genetic material, My...The Woman who created me...She fused one of her own eggs with the Sperm of a Lion, implanted the embryo into her womb and nine months later I was born."

The Turtles and Splinter were frozen for a moment after hearing that, clearly this Lioness was whole other breed of Mutant from them, in fact Don was not sure if the term Mutant applied to her, a deliberate fusion of Human and Animal DNA...He had heard inklings of creatures combined of two or more creatures they were called Chimeras, after the Monster of Greek Mytholgy with the combined features of Lion, Goat and Serpent.

"Why...Why did she combine her own genetic material with that of an Animal?" Don asked "There must have been a reason..."

"...Indeed there was." Said Ashley "...That Woman was part of a Secret Medical Experiment Organzation, deep up North in the Great Lakes Area."

"What was the orgnazation called?" Don asked

"Can't say..." Ashley said "If I did you all could be put at risk, because if any of you got captured, they might torture you for information."

"We can take care of ourselves..." Raph said firmly

"You don't want to reckon with the forces that created me!" Ashley said "I wasn't the only Mutant they created but I was the first, The Woman, I know her only Frau Shultz, she believes the Human Race is failing in vitality and she believed that by fusing Human Genes with Animal DNA Humanity could regain its' lost vitality, she would have considered me her daughter, if I had not been born looking as I did, she was expecting a Human Girl with golden hair and leoline grace, what she got was a Humanoid Lion Cub, she rejected me all because I was...Ugly." As she said that last word, the Turtles and Splinter could just feel the pain of that lifelong rejection.

"I was raised by one of the interns." Ashley breathed "They quickly discovered my incredible senses including my sense of smell, they discovered I could detect many types of cancers and other illnesses in Humans, so they quickly trained me as a specialist in pathogens and I was charged with detecting illnesses in our patients."

"But they didn't treat you well there..." Don said knowingly

"I was basacally a slave to them." Ashley sighed "And after realizing the potential of animal, speed, strengh and senses at their servace, they decided to create more Mutants for various tasks, including defending their secracy from those who would steal their secrets or try to shut them down...One of those warriors, a Snake Mutant...A Very Venomous Snake known as a Bushmaster, she came to me one night, and told me she had a plan for escape, together we stole a lot of money and equipment and escaped in the night in a massive truck


	6. Danger From the North

_**(Hey Guys just finishing up Ashley's story, once agaiin this isn't an RP I had with any friends or family)**_

At this point in time Donatello was treating Ashley's wounds as she was finishing her story.

"So this Sanke Mutant had this plan for escape for a long time now, she only needed me because...Well...I had feet, she couldn't operate the Truck with her long Snake tail...Ow!"

"Well if you'd just hold still..." Don grumbled as he applied antiseptic to her wounds

"So once we reached the border of New York State, the Snake and I split our collective booty and decided to seperate, each of us to find our own path in life...That stings!" As Don injected a syringe of medicine into her arm

"What was the name of that Snake Mutant?" Leo asked

"I'm...Not at liberty to say..." Ashley said

"Do you want us to help you or not?" Leo asked firmly

"Depends on what you mean by help." Ashley replied "I merely wish to take a bit of food and shelter here and then I'll be on my merry way I don't wish to bring harm to you."

"Listen Ashley..." Raph said "...You thinkin' that those jerks who made you gonna dissect us if they find us? Humans have tried to dissect us time and time again, and they haven't succeded once!"

Ashley looked somber for a moment, she looked into space for a moment, then said "Perhaps it's not the Orgnazation that created me that you have to worry about, As I was making my way to this City, I met another Mutant, a Mutant Hawk, don't ask me what her name was I don't remember, and she warned me not to go to the city...There is a dangerous Human far worse then any other Human she had ever met, if you appear in the Public's eye...He will come for you in horrible trucks with the windows blacked out, and he has Mutants who serve him, she remmebers being caught by a Mutant Mouse and Rabbit, and being hauled into the truck, if it hadn't been for her...Unique mutant powers...She didn't elaborate on what that meant...She wouldn't have escaped."

The Turtles were stunned by this

"Creepy..." Said Mikey

"Who the shell is this guy?" Raph asked

"Think it might be Bishop?" Mikey asked

"Last I remember Bishop doesn't have Mutant Henchman..." Don said

_**(Read and review!)**_


End file.
